Questions
by NiennaAngel
Summary: GarlandxBryan A kiss, a statement, and far too many questions have Bryan second guessing his rejection of Garland. Twoshot. Rate for language.
1. Questions

Ok! I promised Winter-Rae that I would dedicate a GarlandxBryan fic to her and here it it! My lovely first GarlandxBryan fic. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Garland was working out in the hotel's gym in an attempt to exhaust his body enough to fall asleep. It was already three a.m. and his body was showing no signs of being tired enough to sleep. His mind kept running in circles as horrifying thoughts of his crush kept flitting through his brain. His crush had been scheduled to arrive at the hotel shortly after lunch, but no one had seen the blader or his teammates. Garland shook his head as a scenario of their plane going down in a fiery crash sprang to mind. He spun on the ball of his right foot as his left foot connected solidly with the heavy bag hanging from the ceiling. He followed the kick up with several punches and a roundhouse hoping to wear out every muscle in his body. Unfortunately, it wasn't his muscles that were giving him trouble. It was the organ located in his skull that wouldn't leave him alone. He dwelled briefly on what his crush would say if he knew what Garland was up to. _He'd probably roll his eyes and walk off. It's just like him not to say anything. He didn't even say anything when I told him I like him! Damn you Bryan! I wish I could just forget about you!_ His thoughts were dragged from his crush abruptly when someone caught the kick he had just aimed at the bag. His eyes snapped up to see none other than the object of his affection and frustration staring at him curiously.

"It's three thirty in the morning. Why the hell are you beating the shit out of a punching bag?" Bryan released Garland's leg and folded his arms across his chest. Garland rolled his eyes and turned his back on the falcon. He walked over to the towel and bottle of water he had left next to the wall. "Since when do you ignore me? I thought you were head over heels in love with me." Garland stiffened at the mocking tone to Bryan's voice.

The BEGA captain turned and glared at his crush. "If you don't want anything to do with me that's fine. I told you how I feel and I don't regret it. Why do you keep finding me when you clearly don't even like me?" He stormed over to Bryan and stood only inches from the falcon. Bryan looked at him with a slightly confused look in his lavender eyes. "Oh forget it." Garland closed the distance between their mouths and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. He pulled back and sighed. "My feelings for you aren't going to change Bryan. No matter how much you taunt me about them. Deal with it and leave me alone unless you plan on confessing your own feelings for me." Garland brushed past Bryan and headed towards the door. "Oh and by the way, I was up beating the shit out of that punching bag because I was worried about you. You were supposed to get here shortly after lunch." He walked out leaving a still confused Bryan behind.

Bryan stared after Garland until the doors to the elevator slid shut. Shaking his head he left to wait for the next elevator. He tapped his foot impatiently on the floor as he watched the numbers above the elevator descend. It seemed like an eternity to the falcon before he managed to reach his room. His teammates were chilling out in the common room of their suite along with Kai catching up and waiting to be sleepy enough to actually get some rest. Kai was the first to notice his entrance and looked up with a raised eyebrow. "What's with you, falcon? You look like you've had the biggest surprise of you life."

Bryan collapsed on the couch beside Spencer who looked at him curiously. "Kai's right, Bryan. Something's definitely up so don't bother lying about it."

Bryan leaned his head back on the couch and sighed softly. "Garland kissed me" he replied bluntly. He didn't notice the look his teammates shared while he stared at the ceiling. They didn't say anything, however, so he kept talking. "I've known he likes me for a while. He told me over a month ago, but I turned him down. I don't like him."

"You don't?" Tala inquired skeptically.

"No. At least, I don't think I do. I never even considered it a possibility until he kissed me. There was something about it though. I don't know. It doesn't make sense. Then as he was leaving he said that the reason he was working out at this hour is because he was worried about me. I don't get that." Bryan groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't have been much more confused about the entire thing.

"Did you enjoy the kiss?" Bryan's head snapped up and he regarded Spencer with a look of reproach. "Don't look at me like that Bryan. You knew damn well that I was going to ask that. We went through this entire conversation twice already. Once with Tala when Hiro made a move and then again when Miguel confessed his love to Kai. You were present for both conversations so you know how this is going to go."

"Yeah, but Tala and Kai _like_ Hiro and Miguel. I don't like Garland, not in a romantic sense anyway. He's was cool to hang out with, but that changed when he decided he wanted me."

"Did you feel like you were on fire when he kissed you? Did you feel like you were going to melt or that there was electricity running through you? Did that kiss make you feel alive?" Tala's questions sent Bryan's head spinning.

"Did you regret that the kiss ended? Did you want it to last? Did your lips feel like they were tingling after it ended? Did you feel guilty when he told you he couldn't sleep because he was worried about you? Did you like that he was worried about you? Did it make you feel better about yourself because someone out there is worried about you despite everything you've done in your life? Do you feel like you're safe around him? Did you feel like you could tell him everything before he said he likes you?" Kai's further questioning was giving him a headache.

"Lay off guys. I think you've asked him enough questions that he doesn't have the answers for" Spencer chided softly. He turned his attention to Bryan and rested a firm hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you try and get some sleep? You'll be able to think about their questions more tomorrow once you've gotten some rest."

"I don't think I can sleep. I'm going to go for a walk before I hit the sack. Maybe that'll help." Bryan stood and left the hotel suite. He took the elevator up to the roof deciding that he didn't really want to go for a walk, but that fresh air might do him some good. He stepped out into the chilly night air and was surprised to see Garland standing at the edge of the building staring out at the skyline of New York City. Bryan walked over and stood beside the older blader. Garland looked at him out of the corner of his eyes and sighed.

"What do you want now Bryan? I'm not up for another round of your biting sarcasm and I'm not apologizing for kissing you. It's not something I regret."

"Why do you like me so much? I know you've heard the stories about my past. Despite what you may think most of them are true. Why would you like me?"

Garland turned to face his crush as his brow furrowed. "You want me to list all the reasons why I like you?"

Bryan nodded. "It can't possibly be a long list."

Garland smiled sadly as he reached out and ran his fingers along Bryan's jaw line. "It's an incredibly long list. To make it short though, I'll just say that I like everything about you. Well, everything except when you turn that sarcasm on me. It hurts that you don't take my feelings for you seriously. I'm falling in love with you Bryan. I wish you could understand that. I've never been that great with words. I've always let my actions speak for me." Garland leaned in to press a kiss to Bryan's lips, but the falcon lowered his head to hide his face. Garland sighed and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his crush's head. "Do you want to be with me Bryan?"

Bryan reached out and wrapped his fingers around the fabric of Garland's shirt. "I don't know what I want. I just know that I don't deserve to have someone as good as you in my life."

Garland wound his arms around Bryan tightly. "You're wrong. I want you in my life. I wasn't going to push the issue when I thought you just didn't like me, but if it's because you think that you don't deserve me then I'll be stubborn as hell. I won't let you go Bryan. I'm yours and I want you to be mine. Please say that you'll be mine."

Bryan's arms reached up and wrapped around Garland's neck as he pressed his forehead against the other's strong chest. "I'll try" he whispered.

"That's all I need" Garland whispered back. Garland tightened his grip on Bryan's waist as they stood on the roof content in each other's arms.

* * *

There you go! I hope you enjoyed it. I think I did okay on it. xx. Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading now please, please review! 


	2. New Steps

This is back by popular demand! Granted I don't know if there will be more of this story. I had to force this chapter out and I don't even really like it that much. It's good, but I think it could be better if I had inspiration for it so I apologize if it isn't up to the standards you all are used to. It's just over 1000 words, 1038 according to Word. Please review and let me know what you think anyway. A big thanks to Britt, pen names r us, Elemental Gypsy, This tormented protector, she-devil-16, Sakura wo Miro, Winter-Rae, The neko jin, Alexys, Troublesome Ares, NKingy, and Alexa Hiwatari. Dedicated to This tormented protector, she-devil-16, The neko jin, and Alexa Hiwatari for all requesting a second chapter. I hope that you like it.

* * *

Bryan sat at a table in the hotel's restaurant silently enjoying his meal with no distractions. Not even his teammates got up this early to eat breakfast which was exactly why he did. He wasn't fond of sharing meals with others and preferred to eat his breakfast in silence. His eyes darted up when someone pulled the chair across from him back from the table. Pale gray eyes widened in surprise when Garland sat down with his own breakfast and offered a small smile. Garland didn't say anything; opting instead to start eating. Bryan frowned confused as to his new boyfriend's actions, but didn't want to break the silence by starting a conversation. It was funny how Bryan still considered Garland his new boyfriend despite the fact that they had been dating for over a month. Things had steadily improved between them and Bryan felt comfortable for the most part in their relationship, but everything was still new to him. He turned his attention back to his breakfast expecting to feel uncomfortable or irritated that someone had joined him, but found instead that it was the exact opposite. It was nice having Garland sitting across from him at the table even thought they weren't saying anything. The silence felt natural and comforting. They didn't need to say anything which surprised the falcon. Despite the fact that they had shared similar moments prior to Garland's big confession Bryan had expected a few things to change. He lifted his eyes and smiled when a smile graced Garland's lovely face. Garland reached over and brushed his fingers against Bryan's cheek who promptly blushed. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on a colored cheek before leaving the room. Bryan groaned and placed his head in his hands trying to decide what to do to work off all the nervous energy that one chaste kiss had left in him. Deciding that his best bet was to go for a run before his team got up and started the day's training, he left to get changed. 

Garland knocked on the door to the Blitzkrieg Boys' hotel room curious as to what had happened to Bryan. The falcon was supposed to meet him for dinner, but hadn't showed which got him worrying. The door opened to reveal an intrigued Spencer. "Looking for Bryan?" Garland nodded and the large Russian stepped aside. "That's his room. I think he's asleep though. He crashed almost as soon as we got back from training today."

Garland frowned as he looked at the door Spencer had indicated was Bryan's. "That explains why he skipped our dinner date. He didn't pick up his cell phone either so I guess he's either dead to the world or has it on silent" he murmured before walking to the door. Garland stopped at the door and looked over at Spencer. "Will he kill me if I wake him up?"

Spencer couldn't help but laugh. The sound was enough to bring his own boyfriend out of his room. Max had been curled up in Spencer's bed taking a nap after having yet another fight with his mother. "What's so funny Spence?"

"Nothing. Garland was just asking if Bryan would kill him for waking him up. The answer's no by the way. He's testy when he wakes up, but so long as you don't shake him or shout at him you'll be fine." Spencer walked over and ran his fingers along Max's cheek getting the smaller blond to close his eyes. "You should get some more sleep. You were absolutely exhausted when you go here." Max nodded and Garland watched as they disappeared into Spencer's bedroom. It wasn't a couple he had expected. Shaking off his surprise he opened the door to Bryan's room and slipped inside.

Smiling softly Garland sat down beside Bryan and gently ran his fingers through lavender hair. He gently massaged Bryan's scalp in hopes of waking the falcon pleasantly. Bryan shifted and groaned slightly not willing to wake up just yet. Garland's smile widened slightly as he leaned over and let his lips hover just a breath away from Bryan's ear. "Bryan, love, you need to wake up now." He sat back up and continued to massage his boyfriend's scalp as said boyfriend slowly started to wake. Finally sleep clouded eyes slid open and stared at him as a small smile formed on Bryan's lips.

"That's a pleasant way to wake up" he whispered softly as if he was afraid to break the quiet atmosphere around them. He shifted, but made no effort to sit or fully wake up. Garland smiled down at him and pressed a gentle kiss to his full lips before lying down beside him. Bryan shifted so that he could use the older blader's shoulder as a pillow. "What are you doing here?"

"You missed dinner so I got worried and thought I'd check on you to make sure you were alright" Garland whispered as he wrapped his free arm around Bryan's waist and pulled him closer.

"Is it that late already?"

"Mm-hmm. It's almost nine. You can go back to sleep though. I just wanted to check on you." Garland started to get up, but Bryan's fingers curled around the fabric of his shirt.

"Don't go. Stay here tonight." Garland stared at Bryan in surprise. This was the first time the falcon had been the one to initiate a change in their relationship. Garland knew for a fact that Bryan wasn't planning on having sex and Garland wasn't expecting it. They both needed to be more secure in their relationship before that happened, but it was still a change. Bryan didn't like anyone watching him sleep and would even go so far as to not sleep to avoid the situation. Smiling softly the elder settled back down on the bed and pulled Bryan close to him. The falcon cuddled into Garland's chest welcoming the warm embrace and for the first time ever he didn't feel self-conscious about falling asleep in front of someone. It felt natural, much like their breakfast that morning had. "I like you a lot Garland."

Garland kissed the top of his head gently. "I like you a lot too Bryan."

* * *

I apologize again if it wasn't as good as most of my stuff. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Please review! 


End file.
